


Hunger

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: kink meme fill. Anon requested: "Cable decides the best way to shut Wade up is with his dickBonus points:+ Enthusiastic Wade!+ Cable comes on Wade's face!+ Wade keeps talking even while his throat is full!"Two outta three ain't bad. No content warnings.





	Hunger

****"You talk too goddamn much," Cable growls, looking down at where Wade kneels before him. He’s been babbling the whole time they’ve been alone together. No, that’s wrong, that implies he wasn’t babbling _before_.

"Oh yeah?" Wade says, looking up at him; his eyes burn with a real, defiant challenge. Cable sucks in a shaking breath, and Wade smiles, but it’s not that sloppy, goofy grin that he’s come to think of as being so Wade, the one Cable's used to getting in this context; this is something new, feral and sharp; this is Wade Wilson about to do his absolute worst. "What’re you going to do about it, big guy?"

Cable doesn’t really know what to do about it, actually; he knows what he _wants_ to do, but it’s hard to tell sometimes if he and Wade are on the same page here, and he doesn’t want to hurt him more than necessary.

Wade seems to notice Cable's uncertainty, and he laughs, shaking his head a little, and he’s Wade again, amused by Cable, tickled by his indecision. He pulls his head back a little, shifts as if he's about to stand again. It's the last thing Cable wants right now and he acts on instinct, grabbing Wade’s head in both hands and dragging him back into place.

Wade smirks up at him. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Cable tangles his fingers into Wade’s collar, drags him closer. His voice is a snarling growl when he speaks. "Unzip me."

Wade does, with quick, nimble fingers, and, miraculously, no teasing. Cable’s cock is already hard, and all but jumps out of his briefs when Wade, without being told, pulls it free. He takes just the head into his mouth, suckling gently, too gently; it’s infuriating, which is probably Wade’s intention. But he doesn't have time to care about how Wade can play him like a goddamn violin, nor about how Wade probably doesn’t even recognize how well he’s playing him. What he’s got time for, _all_ he’s got time for, is Wade’s mouth, hot and wet and willing.

Fingers closing hard on the back of Wade’s skull, Cable pushes forward, and Wade takes it like a champ, sliding his tongue wetly along the length of him as his mouth is filled. The muscles in his throat flex around the head of Cable's dick and Cable's hips twitch, desperate to thrust deeper down Wade's throat. Wade swallows again, and Cable hates him, he _hates_ him. Pulls Wade's head back, grabs his shoulder to steady himself, and thrusts.

Wade's reaction seems to be to hum in pleasure, and Cable wants to call him a slut, a cunt, call him something filthy and derogatory, but he can’t seem to make his words fully form in his mouth, focused on holding on to Wade and fucking into that glorious mouth. He lets his head drop back on his shoulders a little, some of the coiled-steel tension in him running out.

He feels Wade reach for him, tangle his fingers in the tight black shirt he's wearing under his utility vest, as if trying to hold on to him, as if expecting him to try backing off. Cable moans something, squeezes his eyes closed and pressed his lips tight together against any other noises that might escape. Because he wants to say something, something stupid and sappy and not at all true, probably, not when they’ve both lost the loves of their lives.

"Fuck," he manages, which is not good enough at all, and Wade doesn't make things any easier, humming around him, sliding his hands between Cable's thighs to rub at his balls, and it's so fucking good, sending sharp, jolting sparks of pleasure up through Cable's thighs and stomach and chest. He's so close to cumming, so close to spilling in Wade's mouth, that he has to look down.

It's almost an out of body experience, like he's watching himself from a distance, his cock sliding in and out from Wade's thin, chapped lips, his fingers curling around the back of Wade's head, digging into Wade’s scalp as Cable holds him in place.

Seeing Wade like that, on his knees in front of him, eyes hazily aimed back up at him, expression blissed out, leaves him breathless and dizzy, keeps his head spinning slowly pulls his hand away. His grip on the back of Wade's head loosens, and Wade tries to cling on but he doesn’t let him, knowing Wade’s been deprived of air for long enough and wanting to watch his cum paint across those scarred features.

It’s a beautiful sight, a rope of cum lashing like a new scar across Wade’s nose, making him laugh and close one eye. Then, before he can finish, Wade latches on again, sinking down fast and fluid and all at once, so his nose is buried in the thatch of Cable’s pubic hair. He tries to hold off, to nudge the stupid fucker off before he chokes or pukes on his dick, but Wade stays put, nose pressed against Cable's belly, tongue strong beneath Cable's shaft, throat swallowing and swallowing around Cable's softening cock, milking the come right out of him.

It's too much, too good, and Cable groans at the continued contact.

Wade's hands move, at last, loosening their grip on Cable's t-shirt and the inside of his thigh, respectively. They slide around Cable's waist instead, helping to keep him, Cable realizes, even through his fucked out, pleasure-clouded haze. Damn, but Wade is good at this.

It takes a while, but finally Cable's finger tips stop tingling with overloaded sensation, and he can reach for Wade again, can pull him up by his collar, inducing him to stand up, to come closer, to kiss him.

His mouth slides off of Cable's dick with one last aching suck. While Cable is recovering, shivering a little and blinking spots of light out of his eyes, Wade tucks him back in, and rises slowly. He maintains a few inches of distance for all of maybe five seconds before collapsing against Cable, pressing him tightly against the door again, and tucking his face against Cable's neck.

Cable’s not sure if he’s disappointed to miss that kiss he’d wanted a moment ago or not, but this is good too, Wade panting against his throat and groaning a little when Cable presses his palm to the front of Wade's pants, rubbing lightly at the cum-soaked fabric and his softening cock.

“I got your cum on your neck,” Wade breathes, musing, voice exhausted but so happy. “You really should watch where you’re splashing that thing.”


End file.
